


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by Shadowlions_yeet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlions_yeet/pseuds/Shadowlions_yeet





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Rose sighed, her breath forming in front of her face in the cold air. She wandered the streets of the marketplace of an alien planet aimlessly. The doctor suggested visiting for some shopping, so here she was, walking alongside store fronts. Her eyes were trained on the stone pavement, watching her feet move one step at a time.

Suddenly, she was on the cold ground.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," a voice with a Yorkshire accent said.

Rose looked up to see a women with blond hair, "Oh, it's alright, I wasn't really paying attention either."

Rose stood up, not noticing the look on the other women's face. "Anyways, despite our first collision, it's nice to meet you," she holds her hand out.

"I'm Jo-Jane Smith." As she took her hand, Rose noticed the look on her face. It was as if she had seen a ghost. Rose took a better look at her. She has a navy shirt with a rainbow streak on it, yellow suspenders, her long grey coat, and boots. An odd ensemble to say the least. For some reason while looking at her face, Rose can't but seem to trust her.

"Are you alright?" she asks, "You look rather shaken up,"

Jane laughed nervously, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

Rose could tell something was off. "Have I met you before? I swear you seem so familiar."

She smiles sadly. "No, I'm quite new. It was nice to meet you though, Rose Tyler."

Before Jane could walk off, Rose quickly grabbed her arm. "I never told you my name."

The other women eyes widened. "Oh. Well then."

"Who are you?" Rose demands.

She takes a deep breath, "I'm the doctor."

"Wait, it can't be... I was just with him..."

"I'm him. From the future, I mean. I'm sorry Rose." said the Doctor. She seems afraid to look away, as if Rose would disappear if she did.

Rose studied her eyes. They were filled with regret, "Why? Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry Rose, I can't. I just- I have to go. Wrong place, wrong time. I'm sorry." the Doctor gives her one last sad smile before she turns around and walks away.

* * *

Later in the TARDIS, the Doctor runs his hand through his spiky brown hair and asks, "Did you see anything interesting?" Rose, her brain wondering what the other Doctor is doing, and where she is, quickly replies, "No, not really." The doctor, goes back to rambling about something or other, but Rose isn't listening. She can't stop thinking about her.


End file.
